Debate Problem!
by Yuuki Keitaro
Summary: Perdebatan Kise dan Aomine, dan ditengahi oleh Akashi.


**Debate Problems!**

**A KuroBasu FanFic by Yuuki Keitaro**

**Disclaimer: © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

"_Ne_, Aominecchi!"

Aomine menoleh ke asal suara, yang tak diragukan lagi adalah si kuning.

"Siapa ya? Apa aku mengenalmu?" Aomine memasang tampang tak bersalah terbaiknya. Walaupun belum mengalahkan _pokerface_ milik Kuroko, sih.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir si item –eh, dakian –aish, ya, ampun Min, jangan bantai author.

"Aominecchi _HIDOI –SSUUUUU_!" Suara cempreng milik si model mengema di seluruh Tokyo –eh, bukan, seluruh Jepang rupanya.

"_Urusai_."

Dan satu jitakan melayang ke kepala Kise sebagai balasannya.

"_Itte_, Aominecchi… sakit tau!" Kise mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Tak bisakah kau diam sehari saja?"

Kise memajukan bibirnya lima senti. Author nggak peduli kalau ujung-ujungnya bibirnya jadi kendor, itu bukan urusan author. Salahin orangnya. Emangnya siapa suruh? **(digebukin Kise dan fangirlnya)**

"Jadi, kenapa tadi panggil-panggil? Ngefans, ya?" Cerocos Aomine dengan pedenya.

Pak Min, plis, jangan narsis.

Kise bergidik mendengar pernyataan Aomine tadi. "Hih, siapa juga yang ngefans sama Aominecchi?"

"Kalau gitu, apa gunaku di KuroBasu? Nyemak suasana?"

"Iya, kali –ssu." Dengan santainya kalimat itu mengalir keluar dari mulut si model.

Tangan Aomine kembali mengambang di atas kepala Kise, dan tak lama satu jitakan kembali didapatkan oleh Kise.

"_Ne, itte_!" Kise mengibaskan tangan Aomine.

"Apaan, sih? Bukan muhrim!"

Oi, Min, darimana lu belajar gitu-gituan?

"Apanya yang bukan muhrim? Aku kan laki-laki –ssu!"

"Bukannya kau itu perempuan?"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi perempuan? Aku kan nggak jadi genderbend di fic ini –ssu."

"Kalau begitu, apa buktinya?"

"Dasar _ero_ –ssu." Kise memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. **(thor, ini fic no pairing. Mentang-mentang ngeship AoKise jangan selipkan adegan AoKise disini.)**

"Jadi, apa buktinya?" Aomine tersenyum ala smirk Mukuro Rokudo plus tatapan tajam Gareki. Kalo ada yang nanya, Mukuro Rokudo dan Gareki itu siapa, tanya sama mbah Google, yaa! Author malas ngejelasin!

Muncul perempatan di dahi Kise. "Tapi aku ini cowok –ssu!"

"Bukan kali."

"Iya!"

"Bukan."

"Iya!"

**Ckris.**

"Daiki, Ryouta."

Perdebatan Aomine dan Kise dipotong dengan kemunculan si merah yang tiba-tiba.

"UWAAAAAAAA!" Kise dan Aomine berteriak histeris kayak tante-tante genit.

"Sejak kapan Akashicchi ada disana?" Kise masih shock.

"Dari tadi." Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Akashi menatap kedua budak –eh, anak buahnya.

Author juga ga tau kenapa Akashi disini bisa misdirection kayak Kuroko. Mungkin itu karena seme dan uke terlalu akrab kali, ya. **(dasar author fujo.)**

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan?" Akashi memainkan gunting merahnya. "Tiada hari tanpa berdebat dan bertengkar. Kalian itu sebelas-duabelas dengan kucing dan anjing, tau gak?" Akashi menceramahi si kuning dan si biru.

"Aku kucingnya. Iya kan, Akashicchi?" Kise memotong ucapan Akashi. "Lalu Aominecchi anjingnya. Aominecchi jadi anjing bulldog yang mukanya jelek dan penuh kerutan itu, kan?"

Iya, betul, Ki-chan. Penuh kerutan karena gak pakai Olay Total Effect. Betul, kan? **(udah, thor. Kita nggak mau promosiin produk kosmetik disini.)**

"Bukannya yang anjing bulldog itu Kise, ya?" Aomine ikut serta melanjutkan perdebatan.

"Nggak lah. Aku ini kucing, yang manis, lucu, dan banyak disukai ituu…"

"Bukan, kucing garong."

**Ckris.**

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian memotong ucapanku, hah?"

Sepertinya ada yang tersungging –eh, tersinggung karena ucapannya dipotong.

"Ya sudah, biar adil, kalian berdua jadi kerbau aja! Dah, sana merumput! Rumputnya cukup kok, untuk kalian berdua!"

"_Ne_, Akashi, aku nggak mau jadi kerbau!" Aomine kembali memotong ucapan Akashi.

"Daiki, tak ingatkah kau, ucapanku adalah **absolut**?" Akashi menjawab dengan penekanan di kata 'absolut'.

"Tapi tolong cari contoh hewan yang lebih bagus dari kerbau."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada lebih dari sepuluh ribu spesies hewan di dunia ini. Kenapa mesti kerbau yang dipilih?"

**Ckris.**

"Mau membantahku, Daiki?"

"_Chotto matte_. Kenapa malah kalian yang berdebat –ssu?" Kise menengahi perdebatan antara sang kapten dengan si biru.

"_Urusai yo, _Kise**/**Ryouta!"

Ujung-ujungnya, Kise hanya bisa pasang _pokerface_ menyaksikan perdebatan mereka berdua.

* * *

**OWARI (?)**

* * *

Haduh, saia emang ga bakat bikin fic bergenre humor.

Betewe, ide ceritanya diambil dari salah satu episode kehidupan saia. Dengan saia sebagai Kise, teman saia sebagai Aomine dan teman saia yang lain sebagai Akashi.

Saia akan sangat menghargai review yang kalian berikan. Jaa, sayonara!


End file.
